<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Highway Drive by Junnie96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710846">The Highway Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie96/pseuds/Junnie96'>Junnie96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Best Friends, Driving, Escape from a toxic relationship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jun Driver, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Swearing, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, WonHui if you squint enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie96/pseuds/Junnie96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through Highway 17, salvation awaits for a broken young adult fresh from an abusive relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Highway Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With his baggage overflowing with clothes and his soon-to-be ex banging on the car's window shouting profanities, he puffs on the cigarette for the last time and throws it out through a slit on the window. He turns the key, pumping the car back to life and accelerates on to the asphalt road, leaving his abusive girlfriend in disbelief in the middle of the street. He has prepared for this day to come. In fact, his friend Wonwoo helped him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck this shit."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stood up and shoved some cash in front of Jun's face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here's some cash. Fill your car with gas 'cause you're leaving and prepare everything beforehand. You are never, ever going back to her, understand?" He orders with his hand on Jun's shoulder. He nods hesitantly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a sigh, he sits back down and takes a shot of the liquor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Go through Highway 17. Meet you by the stop. Good luck." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He passes through the landmark and finally reaches Highway 17. He speeds up and becomes one with the automobiles. Wonwoo stated the trip takes 3 hours and he left at 3 in the afternoon so definitely he reaches the stop by sundown. He shifts lanes and looks at the passing cars beside him but one piqued his interest. He could only take a glimpse of the driver inside, or in this case the couple. The woman seems to be holding something while the husband laughs with her, his one hand on the wheel. </p>
<p>Ironic to say, he once promised the same to his now ex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They both lie down on the same patch of grass as the sun, before setting, shines from behind the clouds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know, I really wish the best for us." He interlocks his hand with hers. "You know those moments every couple do."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks weirdly at him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...The couple goals you mean?" She snickered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tries to hold back his laughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes... that." They both break out in laughter. "Anyway, yes let's do those things." His face moves closer with her and so does she.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inch by inch, they kiss as the grass around them danced with the wind.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops the car for the traffic and observes the number of cars on the intersection. He may be tired but something triggered paranoia within him.  A specific Hyundai car suddenly drove through with the rest of the automobiles. It may be because his girlfriend has the same model but the thought that it could be a coincidence calms him down even for a moment. The cars move again like a horde and he speeds up, stepping on the gas. He glances at the time displayed on the little monitor.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>4 : 23 </strong>
</p>
<p>He sighed, fiddling with the monitor and touching its buttons. He picks up his phone and scrolls through the notifications.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Boo Seungkwan commented on 17 of your posts.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung liked your status.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Xu Minghao shared 2 of your posts.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lee Jihoon chatted with you. </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Hey, wonu told us you're coming. Be careful out there. Stay safe  *heart emoji*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p><br/>He smiled at the message.</p>
<p>But not long after as he looks up and forces the vehicle to a complete stop, everything inside moving with the momentum. His eyes grew wide, breathing deep with short, forceful breaths, believing he was seconds away 'til death. No joke. He pulls down the windows and takes a peek on the cause of traffic. He could only guess that there was an accident as the traffic has to be redirected to the next two lanes. He follows the crowd of vehicles as the cop signals the traffic to move. As he pass, he was able to look at the scene. A man was fatally injured getting hit by an automobile. Blood was everywhere. Splats and all. Thankfully, responders arrive soon enough as they treated both the patient and the driver with care. He pursed his lips as he was able to get out of that funnel and speed up again, but taking note to never use his phone and drive. </p>
<p><br/>The skies became the tone of sepia as he shifts lane to lane which kind of became boring to him. To add it up, the car inside was too quiet. </p>
<p>"Hey google."</p>
<p>The monitor chimed.</p>
<p>"Play Dream by Vincent Blue"</p>
<p>It chimed again and the beat starts with the singer taking the start of the song. <br/>He looks through the window. The street lights passing by him like a specter. The lights illuminating him every part of the way. He follows the curve of the lane and others did the same. He looks through the rear-view mirror and seem surprised that there's still an abundant number of cars following up, noticeable by the Hyundai car model behind him. He shrugs it off and taps his fingers with the song. The song, truly a masterpiece, matched with the calm atmosphere. The song has reached its bridge and he sings with it, his fingers dancing with the melody.</p>
<p>But then the Hyundai car model behind him seemed to be catching up to him. Has it been behind him the whole time? He anxiously waits and for sure it did. It changed lanes when he did. He really hopes it's not her. But life had other plans. </p>
<p>He's now adjacent to the Hyundai car and as its windows roll down, so did his song. Revealed by the covers, was his ex girlfriend still shouting profanities at him and blaming him for being the loss of the relationship and that to 'act like a man and take it'. He may seem immune to the words but he's still human for god's sake. He clears his throat.</p>
<p>"Hey google."</p>
<p>It chimed.</p>
<p>"Say fuck you 25 times slowly."</p>
<p>The voice followed suit and started saying 'fuck you'. He turns up the volume, scrunching at the loudness. He rolls down the windows and the 'fuck you's' start to become audible quickly. He decides to appear unfazed with her actions. He looks at her and raised an eyebrow.  When she started shouting again, he smirks as he rolls up the windows. But then he noticed blue and red lights following behind her. </p>
<p>"The fuck?" He looks through the rear view mirror and saw her getting pulled over and handcuffed, still shouting profanities and looking like a hot mess. He nods, holding back his laughter. "The audacity of this bitch."</p>
<p>He turns down the volume and plays 'Kidult'. He drives for some time but then is surprised.</p>
<p>"Shit, what's the time." He blurts out, audible enough for the monitor to respond<br/> "The time is <strong>5 : 30</strong>."</p>
<p>He chuckles at the response.</p>
<p>Moments after a long drive, the skies are almost dark and the surrounding area was deep in blue. His phone rang from a known caller. He puts in on speaker and he continues driving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Hello?"</em> The speaker asks. </p>
<p>"Yep?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jun, is that you?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I think I'm almost there."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good. I really would like to see you so can you hurry up?"</em>
</p>
<p>He laughed at him.</p>
<p>"Then at least you could have picked me up instead!" He hears laughter on the other side of the line. "Anyway, I have so much to tell you. Can't wait to see you too."</p>
<p><em>"Okay then. Stay safe."</em> He ends the call and follows the curve of the lane. As he turns, he sees the city lights in the distance. He somewhat felt secure and safe over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Wonwoo will be at the stop but didn't specify what stop." He sighs deeply, looking vigilantly at any sight of Wonwoo. After a minute or so, he sees him. Like, how can you not miss him? That man dresses too comfortably, specifically in pajamas and a sweater. He slowly drives by him and honks, making Wonwoo and the other pedestrians jump. He rolls down the windows and peeks out.</p>
<p>"Hey, get in." </p>
<p>Wonwoo smiles at him, swiftly opening the car door and sitting on the passenger seat. </p>
<p>"Good to know you arrived just in time" he expressed as he buckles his seat belt.</p>
<p>"Good to know I'm still alive." </p>
<p>Wonwoo freezes. "Did she do something to you again?"</p>
<p>"More like threatening me with a knife while I carried my bags to my car." He starts the car, driving away from the stop. Unbeknownst to Jun, Wonwoo looks at him with pity. He places his hand on his thighs with Jun starting to take notice. Jun then interlocked his hands with his. With a breath deeper than a lake, he whispers a thank you to him. For helping him get out of an abusive relationship.</p>

<p></p><div class="g5ia77u1 jb3vyjys qt6c0cv9">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="j83agx80">
      <p></p>
      <div class="h9e7qa53 l9j0dhe7 hpfvmrgz">
        <p></p>
        <div class="lzcic4wl">
          <p></p>
          <div class="ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs ii04i59q">
            <p></p>
            <div class="l60d2q6s d1544ag0 sj5x9vvc tw6a2znq l9j0dhe7 ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs jm1wdb64 qv66sw1b i6jr3soi k4aqvg2j g8e0jvg7 geli4699 fkq5d175 oskkt2ky i4sm7uox fin0ypmt j10cs0yc aw4oqepz fgzft9zi dzm1kfb5 oc4jhviy h624itt5 reaovrpu hwba8txa dzgn2jm7 n4g4bzxc sdxs9vve yfudjqg5 gt092ec4 t02hhl22 cur584us lm2lsiji">
              <p>"No problem." He replies. Throughout the calm drive with Wonwoo giving directions, they end up in front of a party house.</p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"The fuck Wonwoo, why are we here?" He asks while parking.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Did you forget? It's Minghao's birthday." He looks at him, surprised.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"What?! Goddammit, what should I do? I don't have a gift for him."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>They both bring with them their phones and necessities, closing the car doors forcefully.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"He'll understand."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>They both enter the venue, being greeted by the cold, air-conditioned air. Wonwoo led the way, opening the glass doors and revealing the entire room decorated with anything you would expect for a birthday.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Jun!" A choir of voices shout in unison.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>He looks straight and there they are, his friends. They all enclose Jun in a group hug.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"By the way Minghao, I have no gifts with me. I'm sorry." He pouts.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Having a friend escape from a toxic relationship will be the best gift I'll ever have." He smiled at him, presenting him with jelly snacks. He takes a bite from the jelly snacks and hugs him within his embrace.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Everybody, if you want to swim just change into your attires." Cheol announces, earning responses of 'yes'. Wonwoo, standing on the corner, was about to sit down before Jun grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Where are we going?" He asks. Jun pulls him to the balcony, overseeing the city lights and nature. He looks down with a deep sigh before looking back at Wonwoo.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"I can't say anything more. Thank you for your help. I really appreciate your help for me and it did really save me from potential danger. If not for your help, I would have been stuck in a loveless, abusive relationship. I would have met you guys with bruises... and wounds." He sobs while expressing his heartfelt thanks, his breaths cutting him off mid-sentence.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>Wonwoo smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He assured Jun that he will always be safe when he's with them. "Whenever you need help, call us okay? Mingyu said that you will live at our shared living quarters for now and Cheol-hyung will help you find a job.</p>
                <p>Jun cannot hold back now. His tears make Wonwoo's sweater wet, but he doesn't care about it. He really is grateful to have friends like him. "Now, come on. We still gotta swim." He wipes Jun's tears with his sleeves. He nods in agreement and starts to regain his composure. "Let's go."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>They both descend the stairs and immediately the boys are shouting their names.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Jun!"</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"Wonwoo!</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>They were about to step outside but Jun stopped him.</p>
                <p>"What's the problem?"</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"... I don't have clothes for swimming."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>Wonwoo chuckled, pulling out an attire from a drawer nearby. "We always prepare extra, Jun." He snatches it off his hands and enters the changing room.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>Minutes later, he's now gaining momentum from the edge of the pool.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>"Jun! Jun! Jun!" They all cheer for him.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>He closes his eyes for a second, letting his thoughts speak to him.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>
                  <strong>"Your new life starts now, Jun."</strong>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p>He runs and leaps, coming into contact with water with a splash.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate your time. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>